For the Love of Sake!
by Kairii O.C
Summary: After one night of drinking, Yuko falls madly in love with Watanuki. Was it too much sake? Or is another force at work...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first xxxHolic fanfic, so hopefully I did well. This is actually a comedy, and it kinda just stops at the end, but I didn't want to type too much in one sitting. So I decided to just continue with another chapter. And for those who don't know, "sake" (sah-kay) is a drink. :P So, I hope you enjoy!

"Watanuuuuuki…."

"Watanuuuuki…."

…

"Dammit Watanuki, come here!"

Yuko snatched at Watanuki's collar, pulling him close to her face. "Come here! Come here! 3" Maru and Moru chanted, hovering around Watanuki like cutle little horseflies. "I've been-hic!- calling you and you –hic- just ignore me?" she managed, her breath smelling strongly of beer and vodka. Watanuki closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the stench. "Yuko-san, you have been calling plenty of people since you've been drunk.. Clow Reed was the most frequen---"

"Clow Reed! Clow Reed! 3"

"Shut it!" she slurred. "That bespectacled son-of-a-gun… He ain't…. –hic!-" Yuko slumped down onto her bed, her brain quite fried. Adjusting his apron, Watanuki picked up his tray, frowning down at the drunken mistress. "Yuko-san, you know we're running out of alcohol, right?"

In an instant, she sobered up.

"_What_!" she snapped, rising from her bed. "What happened to it?"

"Well, a drunk named Yuko and a black pork bun named Mokona seemed to consume it in one sitting..."

Woozily, Yuko stumbled back to her bed.

"I need some sake… _now._ Go to the treasure room and find me some before I… -hic!-"

Of course, Watanuki didn't like the fact that Yuko was drinking so much… and forcing him to get her some more booze… and risking the newly shampooed carpet by being soiled by puke. "Stupid drunk…" he muttered, throwing the door open to the expansion of junk, Maru and Moru following behind. An assortment of "treasure" stretched as far as the eye could see, choked with dust even after Watanuki's efforts to eliminate it. Climbing through the piles, he began searching through the rubble, complaining the whole time. "Gah! Why am I forced to be her manslave! I can't believe that wrench!" Watanuki yelled, kicking at a random pile of junk. _Ka-chunk. _"What the—" Watanuki glanced down as a long, narrow bottle rolled to his feet. "What's this?" He picked up the bottle, inspecting it. The bottle had no label, but some faded engraving was etched onto the bottle.It was filled with a sheer crimson liquid. Opening up the bottle, he took a sniff. Yep. It was alcohol. Closing it back up, he headed towards Yuko's room. "Woo, Watanuki, come here so I can... show you a little… sumthin…" the drunken Yuko mumbled, standing on a table and beginning to slip from her clothes.

"Gah! No! Yuko! I have the sake! I _have _the sake!" he urged, covering his eyes. "Just… Just put your clothes on!"

"Mmph… you're such a party pooper, Watanuki-kun…" Yuko mumbled, slipping on her shirt and jumping from the table. The tall, slender space witch slipped the bottle from the now trembling Watanuki, popping open the bottle. Wispy clouds of grey smoke swirled around her pale face, nearly encompassing her now red eyes. "Fabulous!" she giggled, downing half of the bottle. Glancing to Watanuki, she pointed an unsteady finger to his face. "This is… some strong –hic- stuff…" she gurgled, and collapsed onto the bed.

"Mistress!" cried Maru, rushing along with Moru to their master's side.

"Mistress! Speak to us!" cried Moru, fanning the obviously drunken Yuko.

Watanuki sighed, shaking his head. She had done the same thing last night, drinking until she passed out. Nothing new. Brushing off his apron, he slid off his rubber kitchen gloves. "The eki-kyabe is in the cabinet to the left of the stove. I have early morning classes, so I won't be able to run by here before school." Maru and Moru waved sadly to Watanuki, still fanning Yuko half-heartedly. "Bye, Watanuki-kun…" they murmured as Watanuki slid out of the door.

_I hope Yuko will be alright… _Watanuki thought as he traveled the lonesome streets.

Hoping wouldn't be enough.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

Watanuki huffed as he scrambled up the school steps, catching his breath on a stone pillar as he caught up to Himawari. She smiled sweetly, waving. "Watanuki-kun, are you okay? You look exhausted! Do you need some water?" Himawari began reaching into her bag, a look of concern on her face. Watanuki pranced on the steps, his eyes sparkling like a cocker spaniel in a sea of fire hydrants. "Oh, Himawari-chan, you are so thoughtful! Carrying water in light of a chance that I may be parch---"

"Here you go! Domeki-kun bought it for me on our walk to school."

It felt like an anvil hit Watanuki right in the face as he slumped into a hunched position, frowning. _So much for my hopes and dreams… _he thought as he took the water and taking a sip. _Damn you, Domeki! Are you purposely trying to break my heart! _ As he began to turn into the school, Himawari called out to him. "Watanuki-kun, isn't that Yuko-chan?" _Oh, crap… _Before he could spin around, Yuko pounced, toppling him onto the ground. "Hunny bunny!" she squealed, hugging his neck so tightly that his face began to change colors. "I missed you sooo much this morning! Maru and Moru told me you wouldn't be able to come by this morning, but I couldn't spend the whole day without seeing my schnucumms!"

"Schnucumms! What the hell---"

"Who is this!"

An evil eye shot to Himawari, anger boiling up inside her.

"H… Himawari…?" she stammered.

"I know who you are! What are you doing with my lemon drop?"

"Lemon drop! What the—"

"I was just---"

"Don't play dumb with me! You were trying to steal him away, weren't you? Come on, sugar cakes, you're coming with me!"

Yuko dragged Watanuki away from a quite confused Himawari, who stood awkwardly waving to the two. Yuko dragged him quite a ways away, to the park where they usually sat. "What's the problem, Yuko-san?" Watanuki snapped, adjusting his wrinkled collar.

"I saw how you were looking at her! You wanted her body!" she snapped back, crossing her arms and stamping her foot.

"Who? Himawari-chan? Of course I want her body…" he gushed, smiling girlishly.

"So you admit, huh? I can't believe you! After all we've been through!"

"Wha…? Yuko, what have you been drinking?"

"Sake, sake, and…. Sake. And that wonderful sake you gave me before I passed out!"

Watanuki sat on the tiger, frowning. Of course, sake wouldn't cause Yuko to fall madly in love with him… would it? "Are you sure that's all you've consumed?"

"Mm-hm," she murmured, hugging up onto Watanuki.

If sake didn't do it… what else? Spirits?

He _had_ do consult with someone who knew about this sort of stuff…

Domeki.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow… the second chapter! (w00t!). I actually got some reviews this time. Well, anyway, one of the people that reviewed for the first chapter like _totally_ figured out my plot for the story, so now I have to think of another reason why Yuko is madly in love with Watanuki… (sigh). I have an idea… but you'll have to read it first…. (hehe!) Oh, and disregard the sake being crimson… I never knew it was clear!

"Domeki! Dammit, where are you?"

Watanuki stood outside of Domeki's shrine, a love-stricken Yuko clinging to his arm. Vainly he attacked the door, yelling curses not even known to sailors. Shuffling emitted from behind the door. "I don't answer to crazy idiots…" he remarked, beginning to lock the door.

"Idiot! You're the idiot who is only trying to steal _cute little Himawari-chan_ away from me because of self-esteem issues!"

Evil red eyes glared at Watanuki at the mention of Himawari's name.

"Again you prove my point."

"Domeki, please! I need…"

Watanuki choked, closing his eyes tightly.

"I _need_…"

"You need what?"

"Your…. _Help._"

A long, exhausted sigh slipped from Watanuki's lips. Clicking sounds were eminent, and the large sliding oaken door revealed a rather pissed off Domeki, still dressed in his nightclothes. He looked sick, as if he had the flu. Even though he stared down at the obsessed Yuko with expressionlesseyes, Watanuki could tell he was quite amused. "What's the…. Problem?" he asked slowly, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes slightly.

"Same thing I would like to know…" Yuko added, caressing Watanuki's pale hand. "My little _Nuki_-pi didn't come to see me, and I planned to have a _romantic _dinner with him at the park." Domeki stared stupidly at Yuko. "That the problem?" he asked, pointing to her.

"Yep."

Domeki went into thought for a few moments. He then motioned them to enter, opening the door so that Watanuki could drag Yuko in. Domeki sat lightly at a small table, no emotion as Watanuki tried vainly to bring the tall woman along. "_Please, _Watanuki-kun," Yuko begged tugging at the hem of his sleeve with an unusually iron grip, "Let's leave and get some more sake… then we can _really _start the party." She nudged him playfully, running her hands down the back of his neck. Watanuki jumped, his cheeks rosy with color.

"Gah! Yuko-san, please, just stop for one _moment_!"

Domeki glanced between the two before he spoke.

"How long has she been like this?

"Since this morning I guess. She passed out because the was drinking too much."

"Too much what?"

"Sake, I guess. I found this bottle in the cellar, and it had sake in it. But sake wouldn't cause this…"

"Sake definitely _wouldn't _make Yuko act this---"

Sensual purring in Watanuki's ear interrupted Domeki's words. Nervously, Watanuki pushed her face away, frowning. "So… it was a love potion!" he asked with concern, barely able to keep the hopeless romantic from pressing multiple red lipstick stains on his cheeks.

"Why would love potion be clear? A friggin' love potion is red. Red. Not clear. Any idiot would know that…."

Domeki glanced back to Watanuki.

"Well, except you."

"You know Domeki-kun, you really just---"

"Anyway, do you feel sick around her? Because if you did, then it may be the work of a spirit."

"Spirits!" Yuko squealed. "I love spirits! Especially the _love_ spirit…"

Yuko ran a pale hand softly across Watanuki's cheek, causing beads of sweat to appear on his forehead. Domeki sighed, leaning onto the table. "If it isn't the work of a love spirit, love potion, or sake, then there is some higher being at work." He said after many moments, weaving his hands together. "There isn't much I can do. But there is something _you _can do."

"If you want me to make you lunch for the rest of your life---"

"Don't worry about that. You'll be doin' that _anyway_. But you _can _consult with the wisdom of a spirit."

"What do you think I'm supposed to do, just pull them out of nowhere! That's the _stupidest_ idea I've ever heard!"

Domeki stood, crossing his arms.

"Or at least observe her for a while. If not, then… I guess you don't want to be helped."

Watanuki shot up to his feet, causing Yuko to topple face first into the table.

"Hell yes I want to be helped!"

"Then do it."

Watanuki glared at Domeki, his left eye twitching. Finally, he gave in sighing. "Fine… I'll try."

"Take her home. Things will probably improve by tomorrow."

They didn't.

"Watanuuuuuuki! Look what I made!"

Yuko rushed into the front room, carrying a steaming cookie sheet. Red baking mittens with pink bunnies printed on them protected her delicate hands. Moru and Maru skipped closely behind, wearing matching aprons. "Look what we made! Look what we made!" they chanted, a sickening aura of too much energy floating around them. Watanuki looked up form his cookbook, glancing at the group over his spectacles. "What is it… And do I smell… burning?"

"No! _NO_! Not at all!"

"No, not at all! Not at all!"

All three fanned the wispy smoke away from them.

"Moving that aside, I baked some cookies for us!"

"Oh, hell."

Watanuki gulped, slowly closing the book.

"But you have to close your eyes first…"

Reluctantly, Watanuki shut his eyes.

"Its nothing poisonous, is it?"

A loud clank rang through the room.

"Ok, open!"

As his eyes fluttered open, he almost chucked. Multiple cookies in the shape of Yuko, Maru and Moru, and Mokona littered the plate, along with a bottle of beer at the center. "Oh, no, no more drinking until we find out what's wrong with you," Watanuki said forcefully, a hint of disciplinary action in his voice. As he reached for the bottle, Yuko pounced onto him. "I _want_ _alcohol!_" she screamed, her eyes narrowing.

"Get the hell offa me!"

As he pushed the pale woman from atop him, a small snapping sound made him glance back. A thud and the sound of a rolling object followed thereafter. "What was that…?" he muttered under his breath, glancing about.

"Oh no! My necklace!"

Yuko searched her neck for something that obviously wasn't there.

"What necklace?"

"The necklace the white Mokona and Syaoran-kun's group sent me for a late White Day present from the country of Hjinn! Find it now, dammit!"

"Now!" Maru cried.

"Now!" Moru chimed in.

_So much for the obsessive Yuko… _Watanuki thought, an irritated look on his face. _Is she back to normal…? _"I never noticed a necklace…" Watanuki muttered, searching around for the Yuko's lost possession. As he searched under the table, something large ran under his touch. He snatched it up in his fist, bringing it back to eyesight. Slowly opening his hand, a sparkling gem nearly blinded him. It was princess cut, set into an antique gold mold, linked on a long chain. "Its gorgeous, isn't it?" she said dreamily, Maru and Moru standing over her with sparking eyes. "Gorgeous! Gorgeous!" they chirped, clasping their hands together.

"Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, and Mokona-pi are _so _thoughtful. Steal it and you're dead."

Yuko played with the clamp on the necklace, clamping back around her neck. It flickered dangerously. Curious, Watanuki took the bottle of beer and a Mokona cookie from the tray, motioning it to Yuko. "Want some beer?" he asked smoothly, smiling faintly. Yuko jumped up, snatching the bottle from him. "Hell yeah I do!" she cheered, guzzling the whole bottle down. "Maru, Moru! Get the rest of the beer out of the fridge!"

"Yes mistress!" they giggled, skipping off.

Watanuki watched curiously as Yuko and Mokona downed eight cases of beer with ease. Once they hit the ninth, they were quite woozy. The pendant necklace glimmered menacingly, Yuko's eyes glossing over. "Nuuuuuki-pi! Heeeey hunny!" she cooed, shaking Watanuki. "Why haven't you drunk anything? Beer makes me feel so free!" Yuko thrust herself forward, floating around the room on Cloud 9. _That has to be it…_ Watanuki thought to himself, sighing. But to be sure, he'd have to consult with Syaoran's group first. Both Mokona and Yuko were drunk, so how would it be possible?

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
